


A choice made always hurts

by Syreina



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreina/pseuds/Syreina
Summary: The Aftermath of Golden Lovers Vs The young backs.Just a snippet.





	A choice made always hurts

Nick helps his brother out of the ring and to the back. Matt’s whimpers softly as Nick and him go behind the curtain. Matt's back was completely done and the pain was just too much for him. Kenny and Kota were standing there. Kenny moves to say something but Kota stops him. Nick is glaring daggers at Kenny and puts himself between Matt and Kenny.

Nick growls out. “didn’t you do enough… “ Nick walks over and slaps Kenny so hard that Kenny almost spins around. “Go to hell. Just.. Go to hell.”

Kota doesn’t say anything. He can’t since he knows Kenny doesn’t want him in the middle.

Matt mumbles softly. “Let’s go.”

Nick nods and helps his brother leave the arena.

Kota whispers softly in Japanese. “You know..”

Kenny whispers. “I know..”

Kota whispers. "I'm sorry"

Kenny shakes his head and then leads the way away from the Bucks and back to their hotel room.


End file.
